Forest Games
by KyuukestukiHinaNeko
Summary: yaoi- kojixtakuya- game in the forest or are they just games?
1. Fun and Games

Disclaimer: don't own, too broke, they belong to there rightfully owner.  
  
A/N: This is Yaoi, so if you don't like don't read. if you flame me, I'll just laugh at you. You have been warned.  
  
Forest Games  
  
"We need to talk." Koji said walking towards the forest. "We sure do!" Takuya said after him. After a few minutes the both of them walked into the near by forest and Koji stopped and turn to face Takuya. "So what do you wanna talk about?" It had to be asked: first Koji gets all pissy and then say they need to talk and then drags him out in the forest, he wanted to know! "Nothing." Was Koji simple reply.  
  
"What do you mean nothing! You bring me all the way out here for nothing when we could be back there with the others!" Koji reached out and placed a finger on Takuya's lips to stop him from talking. 'What in the world?' Takuya thought. But on it didn't bother him much he kind of liked it.  
  
Koji chuckled and told Takuya that he wasn't in the mood to talk but in the mood to play. 'What does he mean, "play"?' Takuya thought, but his thought didn't linger to long when it was answered with a kiss from Koji. 'Oh, that kind of play, ok.' Takuya thought.  
  
Koji wrapped his arms around the goggle head boy and licked his lips asking for entrance, and Takuya was more then happy to let him, and moaned to let Koji now how much he wanted it. After a few minutes they had to break the sweet kiss for air. "If this it what you call fun then I want to play with you more." Takuya breathed. The dark haired boy blushed at that remark. "Oh we only got started." "Oh really?" With that said Koji pushed the brown hair boy to the ground and sat on him once he was down, for he couldn't back up and leaned down and kissed Takuya soft and inviting lips.  
  
Takuya began to slip Koji's jacket off his shoulders, when he got it off, he had to help Koji on getting off his light over jacket. Koji loved this new feeling, so he bent down and kissed the brown hair boy again. Koji started to play with Takuya's hair and he just love the way it felt so he wanted to run his fingers through it, as he began to he slid Takuya's hat and goggles off his head. Takuya moan. 'I can't believe this is happening!' Takuya thought. Koji broke the kiss and tugged on Takuya's shirt silently asking if he can take it off, Takuya caught on and sat up and began to take it off, when suddenly he felt Koji's hands on his helping him out of his shirt. When finally it was off, The dark hair boy tossed it with the discarded hat and goggles, and just stared at Takuya. "Um.Koji?" Takuya blushed. "Huh?" Koji was so tranced at this site.  
  
He loved Takuya, he loved the way he looked the way he smelled he loved his soft lips he just loved everything about him. Koji then started to kiss Takuya again but this time he wanted to make it more fun and explore his new prize. He began at the brown hair boy's lips then kissed his way down to his neck then licked down it to his shoulder and kissed it very lightly, with brought a low moan from Takuya. Koji looked up from where he was and smiled at the site: Takuya has rosy red cheeks and his eyes where closed he just looked so cute.  
  
Koji began his slow torture again and kissed the hollow of Takuya's neck then kissed his shoulder again and placed soft kisses down his chest, in tell he reached Takuya's belly button and placed soft kisses all around it, with made Takuya moan again. 'I didn't know who much fun this was.' Koji mused. "Ok this is not fair!" Takuya whined. "How come you get to do all the torturing, huh?" Koji chuckled. "I thought you where having fun, was I mistaken?" "Oh, no I love it, but I want to play to!" With that said Takuya pushed Koji on the ground and sat on him this time and started to take of the dark hair boy's shirt to reveal beautiful untouched milky skin, it was so inviting, Takuya was more than happy to take the invite.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: Don't own, they belong to there rightfully owner, don't sue. A/N: This is Yaoi, don't like don't read, but if you enjoy please keep reading and review. Oh, and this might be upped to R, I'm not sure, it depends on my mood but if you guys would like that, please review and tell me! This story is done by writer's block since it so kindly took hold of my mind! Damn writer block!  
  
Forest Games: part II  
  
Takuya was More than happy to take the invite, as he bent down he kissed Koji very lightly and then went down to place soft kisses along his jaw line, then down his neck and stopped when he reached Koji's chest. 'Hmm. It's my turn now.' Takuya thought as an evil grin formed on his face. Koji opened his eyes just in time to see the evil grin. 'Oh man, he only looks that when he's planning something.' the dark hair thought.  
  
The brown hair boy bent down and lightly blew on one of Koji's nipples with caused him to close his eyes and moan. Takuya liked the sound of Koji moaning so now he wanted to try all sort of things to make it happen. Takuya lightly bite the dark hair boy's nipples with also made him moan a low moan that drove shivers up Takuya's spine. After that torture Takuya decided to do more exploring and began to lick around both of Koji's nipples and down his belly to his belly button and delved his tongue in it which cause Koji to slam his eyes closed and throw his head back. 'Man, this is torture now I know how he felt but it feels so good at the same time though.' Koji thought as he let Takuya have his way with him.  
  
Takuya began to tug at the top of the dark hair boy's pants then stopped. 'Is this what he wants? Of coarse he wants this but how far?' the brown hair boy thought then looked up at Koji. The dark hair boy looked deep into Takuya's eyes as he stared at him and found in them concern. "What is it Takuya?" this startled the brown hair boy out of his thought and to see that Koji knew what he was thinking some how. "Um.Koji?" "Yes?" "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes, why wouldn't I want to do this with the one I love?" Koji said with a smile. 'He loves me?! He just said he loves me.' Takuya's mind screamed. 'What are you doing just sitting here, say something!' Takuya gave himself a mental slap and replied. "Do you mean that?"  
  
"Of coarse I mean that, I love you Takuya, I always have, I use to tell myself that I didn't but it became stronger with everyday in tell I came to the conclusion that I love you and I cant stop it." Koji explained. "I love you too." With that now in the open it gave Takuya more confidence and leaned down and kissed Koji; this kiss had all of Takuya's love in it, happily given it all away to Koji.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Worries

Disclaimer: Don't own, just like to borrow to have fun! Mwhahahha *clears throat * A/N: Ok, I have decide to make this a longer story, so it may take me longer to update, I have it all in my head I just got to put it on paper, so please bear with me! Also this is Yaoi, so if you don't like don't read or complain to me about your stupidity cause to tell the truth I don't care to hear it so save us both some time and don't post a review, but for those who do, read and enjoy. I love a review that's what keeps me writing this story. ^. ^ I have another chapter on its way, sorry for the long wait, I don't have an excuse just that I'm lazy, this chapter has been done for about a week now. SORRY *runs away from angry takuoji fans *  
  
Forest Games: Ch.3  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"Of coarse I mean that, I love you Takuya, I always have, I use to tell myself that I didn't but it became stronger with everyday in tell I came to the conclusion that I love you and I cant stop it." Koji explained. "I love you too." With that now in the open it gave Takuya more confidence and leaned down and kissed Koji; this kiss had all of Takuya's love in it, happily given it all away to Koji.  
  
Now:  
  
*Mean while back with the others *  
  
Zoe was beginning to worry about Takuya and Koji. 'Koji didn't seem to happy when he left here with Takuya I hope they're ok and he doesn't hurt Takuya' She thought. JP notices Zoe pacing back and forth and decides to speak up. "I'm sure they're ok, I don't think Koji would harm Takuya, they have come along way now, and they have become real close, so I don't think nothing bad will happen between them." "Thanks JP, I know, its just I'm worried about Takuya that's all." Zoe said with a sad smile. "Why? Is something wrong with him?" JP asked. "No it's nothing, just forget I said it." Zoe said now with a true smile.  
  
'Its not bad, its just I don't want Koji to say something that would hurt Takuya inside. He told me that he thought he was falling in love with Koji and he was going to tell him. I just hope it's not to late. I'm happy for him it just breaks my heart to see the way Koji is to him sometimes.' Zoe thought while she started to pace again without knowing it.  
  
'Zoe is sure acting weird. And what is the deal with Takuya that she is worrying about? Maybe we should check it out, just so she will stop pacing and worrying.' JP thought with a big grin at finding something that could make his dear Zoe happy.  
  
'What is going on here? Why is Koji mad and what's wrong with Takuya. Why does Zoe look so sad?' Tommy thought as he watched the others do their own thing.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea, how about we go and check on them, just to make sure their ok." JP tried is so called great plan. 'This just has to stop her from worrying.' "I don't know, JP, I.Just give them a few more minutes." Zoe said. "Why?! You are the one who is so worried about them and when I suggest we go check on them you say no! What is going on?" JP said in a huff. "There is nothing going on that concerns you, JP." Zoe said, but then felt bad for how it came out she didn't mean it to sound rude she just didn't want to go and bother Takuya if he was going to tell Koji how he felt, if he got a word in, that is.  
  
"I'm sorry, JP I didn't mean that to be rude there's just something that Takuya wanted to talk about with Koji and if he has chosen this time to do it I didn't want to disturb him." Zoe tried to cheer up the now pouting JP. "Really?" JP said coming closer to Zoe. "Get away from me!" She pushed him away playfully. "Come on, Zoe, you know you want to tell me!" JP said chasing Zoe. "You stay away from me and I'm not telling you, it's none of your business!" She yelled running away from JP.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. The truth is out

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, just borrow. A/N: Same as always, if you don't like don't read, for those who do enjoy!  
  
Forest Games: Ch.4  
  
"Ok, fine, if you leave me alone, we can go check on them." Zoe finally decided. "Ok, it's a deal!" JP said with a big grin. "Then lets go." Zoe said as she walked towards the way she saw Takuya and Kouji walk to. 'I hope he had enough time to tell him.' She thought.  
  
"So what exactly are we doing?" Tommy asked. "What do you mean, we are checking on them." Zoe said while shrugging her shoulders. "I know that but are we just going to pop in and say, 'oh where just checking on you just to see if everything is alright, well ok bye now' that doesn't seem right." The third grader stated. "Well.you have a point, we need a plan." Zoe said as she got a grin on her face.  
  
'Oh this cant be good, it doesn't seem like a good idea to spy, we should just pop in on them its so much easier then spying!' JP stressed to himself. 'On the other hand it could be fun.' He thought now with an evil grin on his face. "Wait up you guys!" He yelled running and catching up with Tommy and Zoe.  
  
Zoe was leading the way to where she saw Takuya and Kouji go, when she all a sudden heard something it sounded like voices. "Shh, I hear something." She said waving her hand at JP and Tommy who where talking about something as she hide behind a close bush where she heard the voices coming from. "What did you hear? Was it Takuya and Kouji?" Tommy asked. But she wasn't sure, it looked like two people standing by each other but she couldn't make it out.  
  
"I can't see." Zoe said to herself, so she started to get closer in tell she was abruptly stopped. "Hey, what are you doing, I can't see!" She complained at whoever was stopping her. When she turned to see who it was, she saw noting. 'What the.' She thought "Ok who pulled on me!" She said louder. And when she felt a tug at her shirt again when she tried to move, so she spun around to catch whoever it was, she surely thought that it was JP but when she look she about died. It was no other then a branch that had caught on her shirt from the bush she was by.  
  
Zoe felt really embarrassed for yelling at a branch so she slowing walked away from the bush with a blush on her face.  
  
"Z, what where you yelling at?" JP asked. "Umm. It was nothing. I thought I saw something." She lied; it was enough yelling at a branch but another thing to be laughed at about it. So she just left it at that.  
  
"So do you see anything?" Zoe asked. "We thought we saw them but where not sure, we thought about moving closer." JP told her. "Then what are you waiting for, move." She said as she made a fist and punched it towards the air to move forward.  
  
As they got closer they could almost see two people and as they glanced closer they could see Kouji and Takuya. They where standing real close to each other, but what where they doing that close?  
  
"Hey Zoe, do you see what I see?" JP asked stunned. "If I'm seeing the same thing you are, the yes." She said still staring at the site in front of them: Kouji and Takuya kissing. "What are they doing?!" JP said as he snapped out of it. "They can't be! Kouji.Takuya. But He's always mad at him! It's not right!" He went on as Zoe was smiling. "What's going on, I'm confused." Tommy asked anybody who would respond. "I'm so happy for Takuya, he did it!" Zoe said clapping her hands together. "What do you mean? You knew all about this, this whole time?" JP asked rudely.  
  
"Yes I did. Takuya has had a crush on Kouji for awhile but he was always afraid to tell him, I found out about it, so I told him to go for it and he'll never know in tell he tries. So he did and it looks like Kouji felt the same way." Zoe told them with a big smile on her face. She was really happy for Takuya, she knew how much Kouji meant to him and it was driving her crazy that he wouldn't tell him, and know that he did and had his feelings return her and Takuya can be happy.  
  
"This is just to much for me!" Tommy said as he sat down on the ground putting his hand to his head. 'This is just not right.' He thought to himself. 'They are always fighting and now their kissing, but their boys. Boys aren't supposed to kiss other boys. What's going on?' He fretted to himself.  
  
-x- To be continue. I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about, I was thinking about doing a chapter on what Tommy and JP thought about this new relationship between Kouji and Takuya. I'm not sure, so if anyone wants to help me out, e-mail me or just review. Thank You! *Hugs reviewers * 


	5. Tommy's Thoughts

Hey, I have decided to go with chapters on Tommy's and JP's feeling this one is Tommy's.  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers, if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have gone on with this story, you guys are always so positive. See I could never write before, never good in that department, but all a sudden this story came to me and to have good feed back helps me write, so thank you all of you! Ok on with the story.  
  
Forest Games Ch.5  
(Tommy's Feelings)  
  
'This is just not right! They can't be kissing they are boys. Boys aren't supposed to kiss other boys I thought they where supposed to kiss girls, I don't understand.' Tommy stressed to himself. He had no idea what was going on, he never saw two guys kissing and his parents always taught him that boys and girls where supposed to be together and that was that so this new thing confused him and it upset him to have his friends kissing each other.  
  
'So is it ok just to kiss guys? Is that what your supposed to do? No that's wrong! But if they're doing it, it must be ok, isn't it? I need to talk to someone but there is no one, Zoe seems ok with it and JP is mad right now, but wait why is he mad? It must be wrong then but Zoe is happy so is she wrong or is JP?'  
  
Tommy decided to ask Zoe what was going on. "Hey Zoe?" He asked walking up to her "Yes Tommy?" He looked away and began to talk "Um is it ok to kiss a boy if you're a boy? Or is that wrong." Zoe giggled. "Its not wrong if your in love, yes some people think it's wrong and others think nothing of it so it all just depends on what you think of it." "So does that mean that Kouji and Takuya are in love?" He asked. "Yes it could be a big possibility they are." She said with a smile. "Um." Tommy still felt confused then why was JP mad, was he one that thought it was wrong? Was his parent's wrong?  
  
"Is there anything else you need?' Zoe asked "No." Was all he said as he went back into his train of thoughts. 'Ok so it's ok to be with guys and be with girls or is it ok to kiss guys but be with girls? Oh man it didn't help talking to Zoe it just confused me more now I don't know if it is ok to kiss guy or not maybe talking to JP might help I cant get more confused then I am I don't think.' So he went to go talk to JP who at this time was fretting over this new relationship to himself.  
  
"JP?" Tommy walked over to him and sat down on the same log JP was sitting on. "Yea Buddy?" He asked trying to be cheerful to Tommy. "I had a question I tried asking Zoe but all she did was confuse me more so I thought maybe you can help me." JP smiled "Well whatever it is I'm sure both of us can figure it out." He said trying to sound helpful. "Ok is it ok for boy to kiss other boy? Zoe said its ok if your in love so does that mean that if your not don't do it but does that mean Kouji and Takuya are in love? That's why they're kissing, right?" Tommy looked hopeful at JP just hopping that some one can help him.  
  
"I'm not sure what to tell you when I don't even know how I feel, see before I never thought about it before it never bothered me but now for some reason it does so I don't know how I can help you, when I don't even know." JP said now looking sad down at Tommy who frowned and got up from where he sat. "I'm sorry I was not much help." He said to him but all the third grader did was shrug and walked off to be alone.  
  
'Well then I will have to go with my feelings but they are all mixed up right now so how do I figure them out? I wonder how it is to kiss another boy? Maybe if I did it can help me figure out my feelings. Wait! What am I saying that's not right no see I'm all confused and thinking things that I don't mean I need to be alone for awhile to think this out being around everyone isn't helping.' Tommy thought.  
  
So with that he began to walk to where ever his feet took him. All he knew was that he need to be alone to think. Because being around others and knowing that Kouji and Takuya weren't far off was too much for him he needed to be alone and that was that.  
  
-x- What did you think? I'm not really fond of it, I kind of forced myself to write this chapter I needed something to do and I was in the mood to write but not to think lol. Music was what pushed me to finish this chapter so you can thank Linkin Parks new CD for that. Next Chapter JP's Feelings and Thoughts * Turns up music and starts on next chapter * 


	6. JP's thoughts & feelings

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I cant think lately not getting enough sleep, I cant promise anything but I will try to make the next chapter longer.  
  
Forest Games Ch.6  
(JP's Feelings)  
  
'I don't get it they are always yelling at each other, fighting or not talking but they're kissing.' JP was upset at this.  
  
It didn't seem like a good relationship none the less good that they where together. Like before this kind of stuff never bothered him before, maybe because he never thought about it and have two of his friends kissing. 'So maybe that's why it bothers me, I never saw two guys kissing who where close to me, so that has to be it, but I still feel weird though.' JP was confused; guys kissing guys never bother him as he figured that out so why does it now? Is it because it's his friends?  
  
'But if that is the case I should be happy for them, right, I mean they are my friends and when something good happens to your friends you should be happy for them, I guess I am but it is just so weird.' JP thought.  
  
JP was confused just like poor Tommy. He had no idea why he felt so weird about it. Why it would bother him and if you are in love then you are in love, it doesn't matter to who or what all it matters is that you are in love and are happy with that person so what is the problem?  
  
"I am happy for them, I really am." He said to himself. 'So maybe my feelings where of happiness but then what was that other feeling I got when I saw them kiss?' He thought with a frown. Great it was just something else to come up for him to have to think about, also when he was really hungry.  
  
'Maybe some food will help me think, yeah that should do it food always helps me think!' With that he got up and went in search for either some berries or something that was edible and that was close. 


	7. The Game Begins

Forest Games The game begins ch.7  
  
"I'm so happy we finally are together. I have longed for this moment for so long. I think from the first time I met you I wanted you!" Takuya said as he leaned in to kiss a more than willing Koji. "Your just saying that cause you want to sleep with me." Koji said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey!" The brunette whined while he slapped his lover playfully. "Your so sexy when you whine." Koji exclaimed while he pushed his little brunette to the ground and sat on top of him.  
  
"Really?" 'This could be better then I have imagined it would be." Takuya thought. "Koji please you know I'm being serious right now." Takuya tried his best to whine. "Hey, now that's not fair I was messing with you." Koji said as he slid his hands under his koi shirt. "Oh please stop!"  
  
Takuya whined once again, but really wanting more of it. "Oh what, this?" Koji moved his cool hands slowly up Takuya's chest to graze over a now hardening nipple. 'Wow, he has such smooth skin.' The dark haired boy thought. "Oh Koji, this is such torture for one, please stop, its driving me crazy!" Takuya was trying really hard to whine at this point but it was quite difficult for he was enjoying it so much he just wanted to grab Koji and kiss him.  
  
Koji started to take off Takuya's shirt for he couldn't wait much longer to see his koi body that he dreamed of all those nights. When he finally got it off after goggles, hat and gloves. He froze, Takuya chest was so smooth and so beautiful. You would never have imagined a guy like Takuya having such a great chest but he did and Koji could not keep his hands or mouth off it!  
  
The dark haired boy dove his head down to kiss the brunettes belly then all the way up to one of those good looking nipples of his. When he finally made it up there after kisses and sweet moans from Takuya, he bite down on one of the nipples, careful of not hurting Takuya but enough to drive him crazy.  
  
"Oh my god!" Takuya yelped with pleasure. He didn't think he could last much longer, the feeling running through his body felt so great. "Koji." He moaned as the dark hair boy licked and sucked on his nipples. "I (gasp). don't (gasp).think I (gasp) can hold on much longer." Koji looked up, Takuya looked so good this way all flushed because of him, panting because of him, and in pleasure because of him. He didn't think he could last much longer now that he looked at Takuya. He was just so happy that the guy of his dreams was under him right now and was panting his name!  
  
-I don't own any part of Digimon, never had never will so don't get all wigged out at me. -I am almost done with this story, but I'm stuck! Should I go for a R rating or stay with a nice and safe PG-13? -Reviews are always nice.hint hint. And any comments, suggestions are nice too. 


	8. The feeling of being watched

Forest Games Ch.8  
  
"Hey you guys I feel weird watching them you know, its not right." Tommy said innocently. "Shh!" Zoë freaked. "Geez Zo don't have to get all crazy on us." JP tried this time but all he got for a response was a evil growl from Zoë. That's when he decided to go join Tommy where he had just sat down under a tree.  
  
"Gosh what's with her?" JP ponder to himself. 'Yea so what I like him but it doesn't mean I'm going to watch him like I'm obsessed with him. Yes, its driving me crazy that I cant be the one but I'm not going to watch him, Zoë's just insane.' While all this was going on in JP's head a few things where going on in Tommy's.  
  
"I don't get it, what's so great about watching Koji and Takuya being together? Is it not right or is it good? And if so why is Zoë so intent on watching them? I wonder if it is fun? No! cant think that, those thoughts need to go away. Any ways who would I. No! not going to think about it. As both Tommy and JP stared of in to their own worlds.  
  
"What's with those two?" Zoë asked herself. "They have been acting so weird ever since we saw Koji and Takuya making out. Boys are so strange.' AS she looking back at out newly couple play around. ~  
  
"Hey Koji?" Takuya spoke softly for only Koji could hear. "Hmm?" Was the response. "Doesn't it fell like where being watched?" Again in a whisper. "What do you mean?" Koji asked as he kissed his koi's neck. "Well ever since we have been out here, you and I, its felt like we have had an audience.  
  
A/N- I swear it looks so longer on paper! Sorry I'm working on a longer one. Can any one guess who's JP secret crush is? 


End file.
